Wish Granted
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Bones and Booth suffer a tragedy that no parent should ever go through. Bones angrily wishes that she and Booth had never met and fell in love and gotten married. Well, that wish is about to be granted.
1. Wish Granted

Hello, B-Squared fans! It's been a while since I posted anything on here so I figured that I would do another Booth/Brennan story. It's originally posted on my writing blog and is inspired by Biba79's fic "Stuck in a Moment" but with a twist and my OC Asanashia making an appearance. I have the rest of this written and ready to post but I just want to see how this does before I do that. As always, happy reading and reviews are welcome, flames, obviously, are not.

* * *

She was gone. Her precious little girl was gone and there's nothing she could do to bring her back. The doctors said that they had found that she had a brain aneurysm that went undetected until now. The babysitter had called her husband soon after finding the little girl unresponsive lying in her bed. She had rushed out of the lab when he called her to tell her what happened and she drove to the hospital like a madwoman, hoping that she isn't too late.

When Brennan finally got to the hospital, she found her husband Seeley Booth sitting in the waiting area, his face in his hands. Her heart sank as she realized that she is indeed, too late. "No, please no! Not my baby!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she sank onto her knees. Her husband looked up and knelt down to embrace her, both parents grieving the heartbreaking loss of their child.

The funeral was sombre as their friends gathered around the tiny grave. The priest said a prayer that would guide the little girl to the Pearly Gates, but no one seemed to hear it. Temperance Brennan's heart broke into a million tiny pieces, wishing that she was dead so she could be with her daughter. The forensic anthropologist had lashed out at everyone, including her husband. She told him that she wished that they had never met and fell in love. She also wants a divorce but she will still allow him to see their now six-year-old son at a time of her choosing. Booth was beyond livid that his wife would do something like this but knew that it was pointless to argue once she had made up her mind.

The FBI agent moved out of the house that he and Brennan had shared for almost ten wonderful years a couple of days later. He thought that he had found happiness at long last when his Bones agreed to marry him and become his wife. They had their son about a year and a half after they became husband and wife and their little girl two years later. They were a loving, happy family until tragedy struck and took an innocent life away from them. Their friends tried to help them, but there's only so much that they can do while watching two of their closest friends turn into shells of their former selves.

One night, while Brennan was at home reading a book with her son, she suddenly felt a draft coming in from the sliding doors that led to the backyard. She got up from her spot on the couch and made her way over. There, standing in the darkness of night is a tall woman with black silky cat ears on her head, large, white Pegasus wings and piercing midnight blue eyes that would intimidate even the most dangerous of people. "Hello, Dr. Brennan," the woman said, revealing two white fangs behind full, blood-red lips. "I am Asanashia Renoir, I have some news for you." Temperance crossed her arms across her chest as she all but glared at the vampiress.

"What kind of news?" She asked coolly, the way that she would to her interns at the Jeffersonian. Asanashia raised an elegant eyebrow at the forensic anthropologist's authoritative tone before saying, "I'm here to tell you that the world as you knew it no longer exists. Everything that you have ever loved is gone." Brennan's eyes widened in panic as she ran back into the house, desperately calling out her son's name.

When she received no response, ice-cold fear coursed through her veins. She turned toward the vampiress and yelled, "What have you done?! Where is my son?!" Asanashia didn't respond as she shrugged her shoulders and said, "He doesn't exist anymore, and neither does your husband. You said that you wished that you have never met Agent Booth and fall in love so wish granted." Brennan felt her knees go weak, unwilling to believe that words said in anger and emotional anguish could lead to this.

"Your friends at the Jeffersonian, however, are still around, but their memories of Agent Booth are nonexistent," The vampiress continued, her voice solemn. "I hope you're happy, Dr. Brennan. This is your life now." With that, Asanashia took to the moonlit sky, leaving Brennan to wonder just what she had done and how she will live without her son and beloved husband by her side.

* * *

Well, there it is. What did you think? Should I post the rest? Let me know! :)


	2. A New Reality

Okay, everyone, here's the second chapter (this has also been published on the writing blog as is the rest of this story)! There's more angst coming but don't worry, things will work out in the end for Booth and Brennan! Thank you to those who have followed and reviewed this story so far!

* * *

Days have passed since Asanashia delivered the shocking news and Temperance Brennan was at a complete loss. Words that have been said in anger and a broken heart have somehow become reality and now she is without a husband or children to raise, only colleagues and friends that remember only her and not her partner.

She finds herself operating on autopilot every day, waking up, shower, getting dressed and heading to the lab. There's always a case or two from the FBI that needed her expertise, but she told them to find themselves another forensic anthropologist because she wants to work with the best and the various agents that the bureau has assigned to the lab do not fit her definition of the word. Half of her wants to say that she doesn't want to work with anyone other than Booth, though as soon as the thought formed, she pushed it back, mentally reminding herself that in this reality, no one knows who Seeley Booth is except her.

The forensic anthropologist then made her way down to the bone storage room where boxes upon boxes of ancient remains are stored. Climbing a small step ladder, she reached for a box that contained the bones of a Celtic warrior that had died in battle. Carefully descending the ladder, she placed the box onto an examination table and put on a pair of rubber gloves, ready to begin her examination. She was so focused on her task that she didn't notice a figure standing near the doorway. The person cleared their throat, effectively breaking her intense concentration.

"Can I help you?" Brennan asked, looking up from the remains. Her eyes widened with shock as she recognized the person standing in front of her. "Booth," she breathed as her body remained perfectly still. Her heart is screaming at her to run up to him and bury herself in his arms, telling him through falling tears that she doesn't want a divorce and that the unfortunate passing of their little girl was not his fault and that they can get past this together as a family. Yet as soon as she took a step, she let out an inaudible gasp. This man dressed in a dark suit and tie is not her Booth but a man that shared similar features. Shaking her head, Brennan took a step back and turned her attention back to the ancient remains.

"Dr. Brennan?" The man asked after a moment. "I'm Special Agent Kyle Landy, I've been assigned as the Jeffersonian Institution's FBI liaison. I'm your partner." At those words, the forensic anthropologist's head snapped up and she whirled on the agent, her eyes furious. "You are not my partner, Agent Seeley Booth is, so please do me a favour and leave before I ask security to escort you out." A look of confusion appeared on the agent's face as his mind registered the name that Brennan had let slip.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan, but no one named Seeley Booth is working at the FBI, I'm the Head Agent of the Major Crimes Division. If you'd like, I can help track him down for you," Agent Landy offered. Brennan's shoulders dropped as she whispered in the negative. She should've known better than to speak Booth's name in a world where he no longer exists. Asanashia had said so that fateful night when her entire world crashed down around her, yet she had hoped with all of her being that it was all a bad dream conjured up by her emotionally distraught mind. It seems that it's not a bad dream but her new reality.

* * *

Sorry again for the continued angst but as I have said, things will work out cause I'm a hopeless romantic and that I know that the centre must hold!


	3. Sinking in Loneliness

Hey everyone! Here is the third instalment of Wish Granted! Apologies again for the additional angst but it's necessary as it will lead to the eventual happy ending to this story (Hopeless Romantic here remember?) in the last and final chapter, which I will post after I give it a once-over to make sure that it's perfect. Happy reading and as always: reviews are good, flames are not!

* * *

Three months. Three long, agonizing months. That's how long Temperance Brennan had been living without her husband and son. She had blindly mistakened Agent Landy for Booth in her grief-stricken and guilt-filled mind. It was wrong of her to lash out at him over their little girl's death. He couldn't have known about the brain aneurysm and if he did, he would've told her immediately so that their precious angel could be saved.

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, Brennan tried to concentrate on the task before her but soon felt her thoughts drifting. _Maybe I could track down this Asanashia Renoir_, she thought. _Maybe she can change things back to the way they were and I can have my family back_. Her heart filled with hope, the forensic anthropologist haphazardly packed up her things and left her office, much to the confusion of her friends and coworkers given that they had just seen her come into the lab not too long ago.

Brennan made a beeline for the parking structure of the Jeffersonian and got into her car. She then pulled out of her parking space and peeled out of the structure. The forensic anthropologist made it back home in record time and as soon as she arrived, she got out of the vehicle and unlocked the door with a speed that would make the Flash blush. Locking the door behind her, Brennan proceeded to make her way to the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard. She took in a shaky breath as the memory of the moment that her entire world ceased to exist came rushing to the forefront.

"Stop it, Temperance, there's no use moping about the past," She said to herself. "I'll get my family back, I have to," Brennan said, a determined look on her face. Raising her head skyward, she pondered as to how she would make the vampiress appear. Just then, she heard the flapping of wings from above the clouds and Asanashia Renoir landed gracefully in front of her. The vampiress stood ramrod straight, her elegant hands on her hips as her snow-white Pegasus wings spread out majestically behind her.

"I am not some genie that you can summon anytime you want, Dr. Brennan," Asanashia said irritably, baring her white fangs. Ignoring the vampiress's comment, the forensic anthropologist cleared her throat and said, "Asanashia, I want you to reverse this new reality that you have put me in. I want my family back." Scoffing, the vampiress rolled her midnight blue orbs and replied, "Dr. Brennan, when I told you that this is your new reality, I meant it. It's not some magical vision conjured up by some mystical higher power to make you see sense. You cannot just snap your fingers and change things back to the way that they were." Brennan's determination faded slightly as the hope that she had in her heart moments earlier turned into despair.

"No, you changed it before and you can change it back!" Brennan exclaimed angrily, pointing a finger at Asanashia. The vampiress sighed as she gazed upon the desperate woman in front of her. Part of her wants to help her and give her loved ones back to her, but time cannot be altered unless it's necessary, to do it again would be catastrophic. "I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan," Asanashia said apologetically. Brennan then dropped to her knees as she sobbed, wishing that her Booth was here to save her from sinking in loneliness.

* * *

One more chapter to go! Stay tuned y'all!


	4. Making Up For Lost Time

Hello, everyone! Here's the final chapter of "Wish Granted"! I might write an epilogue, emphasis on the "might" depending on if I can think of a way to wrap this up. As usual, happy reading and reviews are always welcome and flames can stay away from me.

* * *

Brennan continued to cry her broken heart out as Asanashia looked on, her own heart breaking for the woman that had lost everything. "Oh, damn me and my hopelessly romantic heart!" Asanashia suddenly shouted, her hooded cape flapping as she moved. "I'll help you get your family back, but this is the last time I'm doing this so you better be sure that this is what you truly want!" Brennan sniffed as she nodded her head and said in a watery voice, "I do, I want it more than anything. I was foolish to say otherwise." The vampiress nodded curtly in response as she closed her eyes and chanted something under her breath. A brilliant blue light appeared and it enveloped the two like a cocoon. When the light faded, Asanashia was gone and Brennan was left alone.

Curious to know if it worked, the forensic anthropologist turned around and called out for her husband. A couple of nervous minutes passed as footsteps came thumping down the stairs as Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth appeared before her. "What is it, Bones? Did you need something?" he asked, reaching the bottom of the steps. Tears of complete and utter happiness streamed down her face as she ran toward him and threw herself into her husband's arms. Booth, confused as to what had come over his wife, rubbed his hands up and down her back to comfort her.

"You're back, you're really back!" Brennan breathed as she clung onto her husband for dear life, fearful that he will be taken from her again if she were to let go. "What are you talking about Bones? I was upstairs putting the kids to bed when you called me." Confused herself, Brennan broke away and asked, "Kids? We only have a son left, Booth, our little girl died from a brain aneurysm, we buried her months ago." Chuckling, Booth kissed his befuddled wife's lips and told her that she's been working much too hard to say things like that. "Maybe you should take a few days off from work and we can go somewhere nice as a family," he suggested, placing a kiss on her lips again before making his way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer.

Still very much confused, Brennan decided to drop the matter and just let herself rejoice in the fact that she has her family back. She half wanted to know how Asanashia was able to bring her little girl back but pushed the thought aside as she went to join her husband in the kitchen, perhaps later they can try breaking the laws of physics. Three months is too long and she intends on making up for the lost time.

* * *

The End!


End file.
